Spadus Ignacio IV (Spade)
The Kraken of Spain. Spadus Ignacio, more commonly referred to plainly as "Spade" was the true embodiment of Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright)'s assertion of military authority over the rest of the world. Considered by many to have been individually the most skilled warrior on POTCO, Spade's victories reach far and wide, and even years after the game's closure have continued to echo through eternity. He was the "Achilles" of The Paradox. Biography Spade was originally recruited by Pearson himself during the early days of Caribbean Rangers, and The Ranger Order in the early 1690s. He is believed to have been 15 or 16 at the time that he first began fighting for Pearson, but already a fairly skilled warrior. Recognizing his potential, Pearson passed him along to Lunius Sargenton (Luuluu) and Lord Hector Wildhayes for training purposes. Spade learned quickly, and before long was all but equal to both Lunius and Hector with the sword. Lunius took Spade on initially as an apprentice and he was granted the title of "Minor Lord" by Pearson on the Ranger Lord's council. However, after Lunius' mysterious disappearance following the collapse of The Ranger Order, Spade was promoted to the rank of Major Lord, one of the 9, and took Lunius' former position of Master at Arms of the Spanish military and Lord Commander of Pearson's King's guard. Spade served faithfully for nearly 50 years, slaughtering countless numbers of the most dangerous caliber enemies of The Spanish Empire including Dog O'Hawk, and the famed bandit leader "Axel". Finally, in 1745 The Paradox's GM was terminated, and a flicker of hope shown upon Britain, making them believe that just as had happened in guilds prior, The Paradox would collapse instantaneously, and the war would be over. Basking in their arrogance and bloated with a belly full of pride, they and their allies launched several poorly organized counter-attacks upon the Spanish vanguard. Pearson dispatched Spade to deal with most of these attacks. Each and every one was repelled. In many of these instances, Spade was often outnumbered 10 to 1. Months passed and eventually realizing that the fate of the legendary guild was inevitable, Spade urged Pearson to abandon it and to reorganize his forces into a new one. The transition was brutal. Dozens of Spain's warriors fell victim to the madness and confusion that came along with it. During this process, the accounts of Spade, Hector Wildhayes, and Augustine Clemente (Hippie), considered to be the three most skilled knights of the entire Empire were all terminated within a single month. Hippie returned shortly thereafter, reassuring Pearson that he would not abandon him during such a dire time of need. As for Wildhayes and Spade, neither of them were ever seen again. Years later, a rogue privateer named "The Great" appeared claiming to be Spade, and dishonoring and slandering the name of virtually everyone in Spain. It was however proven that this man was essentially nothing but an imposter, seeking to steal the admiration and respect rightfully owed to someone else entirely. General Information * Last Known Guild - The Delta Republic * Main Player - Spade * Level - 50 Closest Companions * Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) * Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) * Hector Wildhayes * Augustine Clemente (Hippie) * Leon Daggerskull Category:People Category:Spain Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire